Smother Me
by ThereAre666Ways2Love
Summary: Maria is sick of being like the other divas. Randy is tired of watching man after man break her heart. She's convinced herself she's happy where she is, when she knows she's not. Can he change her mind? RandyMaria, implied JohnMaria. Oneshot, songfic


**Smother Me**

**Summary: Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time…. Maria is sick of being like the other divas. Randy is tired of sitting back and watching man after man break her heart. He wants to prove to her that he can really love her, but Maria is finally deciding to try and break the stereotype and will not allow herself to fall for another man… especially not the Lady Kille r. Maria/Randy, implied Maria/John oneshot.**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time…**_

"_I don't understand it…." _Maria thought solemnly to herself as she laced up her wrestling boots. Vince is always insisting on her being the stereotypical Diva; skimpy outfits and a total airhead, and more make up than any decent woman should ever wear.

However, some of them needed it. Candice Michelle for example; beastly with the cover-up, positively terrifying without it.

_**Surely you can take some comfort  
Knowing that you're mine**_

In actuality, Maria was the exact opposite of her onscreen character. She was seen most of the time in jeans and a simple t-shirt, her nose buried in a book.

She stood with her back turned to the mirror, avoiding turning her critical gaze onto her reflection and immediately causing her own self esteem to plummet because of her own insecurities. Most people would think that a WWE Diva would love strutting around basically naked, nearly all of them did. Except, of course, for her. When she first joined the WWE after the Diva Search, she tried to tell herself that she would get used to it, but she never did.

_**Just hold me tight, lay by my side  
and let me be the one who calls you  
Baby all the time**_

She sucked her breath in through her clenched teeth before turning and looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Tonight, just like any other night, she was wearing an outfit that revealed more then it covered. And, wasn't that the purpose of clothing, to cover ones naked body? Not to the WWE Divas, they weren't. To them, clothing was just to keep the WWE from getting sued for indecency.

It was true that Maria was able to wear her own designs to the ring. However, while they were her own designs, they were not the ones that she had dreamed up in her mind. They were quickly altered into something more suitable for one of the sexiest women on television.' That saying was just a load of cock and bull.

_**I found my place in the world  
Could stare at your face for the rest of  
my days**_

She heard someone rap their knuckles against the wood of the Diva's locker room.

"Come in, we're decent." her friend Mickie James called from her seat on the bench, her eyes glued to the monitor hanging from the ceiling which was showing tonight's broadcast.

One of the stagehands, whose name just happened to be Bryan, poked his head into the room. "Maria, the commercial break is just about over; you need to get down to the curtain now."

"Kay thanks Bryan." Maria said with a small smile in his direction.

He nodded before closing the door.

Maria took one last look at her reflection, making sure that everything was covered and that she was at least somewhat decent.

"See you guys in a bit." She said, waving to Mickie and Melina.

"Be careful out there, Ria." Melina told her.

Maria nodded before walking out of the door.

_**Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?**_

"Hey, baby girl." John greeted her as he stepped out of his locker room. He was dressed in his usual attire which included his god awful Cena shirt. The designs for his shirts just seemed to be getting worse and worse. "You ready for tonight?" She and John had been together now for a few months and Maria had never felt so happy in a relationship before.

"Hey, John… I guess so." She replied solomnly. A small smile played on his face as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

A knot formed in the pit of her stomach as John led her down the hall, her eyes focused on her boots as she stepped.

She wanted to improve on her wrestling, really she did. But she didn't have the chance! She was constantly put into matches that either A) it was obvious that she was going to lose, or B) it was a tag match in which she did slim to nothing in.

This coming match was definitely a fine example of case A.

Beth Phoenix was going to absolutely murder her.

_**Let me be the one who never leaves  
You all alone  
I hold my breath and lose the feeling  
That I'm on my own**_

Randy sat back in his locker room, his eyes glued to the screen of the monitor on which Maria's match was playing. As usual and expected, Maria was having her ass handed to her by Beth. However, that wasn't what the Legend Killer was focusing on at that moment. No, the object of his attention was the man standing in Maria's corner- John Cena.

The insolent man was screaming Maria's name at the top of his lungs as he smacked the mat. How was that supposed to help her?

"C'mon, baby, you can do it!" John called to her.

Baby; how dare he!

Randy thought back to the conversation that he and his best friend had had earlier that day.

_**Hold me too tight stay by my side  
and let me be the one who calls you  
Baby all the time**_

_**Flashback**_

"_God damn, she looks fine as hell." John said, staring at Candice Michelle as she walked into the catering area._

"_Dude… sick." Randy said, a grossed out expression on his face._

"_What are you talking about? She's fuckin' hot." John said as if it were the most obvious statement._

"_Are you fucking kidding me?!" I exclaimed._

"_What's your problem?" _

"_You have Maria Kanellis, and you're not satisfied with that?" _

"_Well, I'm satisfied… but I want more."_

_What the fuck?! _

"_If you want more, then you're not satisfied with what you have." Duh._

"_Well, I want Candice. Guess I'm gonna have to break up with Maria." John said casually, taking a sip of his coffee._

_You selfish son of a bitch…._

"_Just like that? You're gonna throw her away… just like that?!" I said, my eyebrows rose. Every time I had seen the two of them together, they were all smiles; it seemed like a healthy relationship for the most part. Why the hell would he do this?!_

_Oh, it's because he's __**John Cena**__, super-boy, A.K.A. the most overrated wrestler in the WWE. And John Cena can and will have anything and everything his little heart desires._

_Sure, Randy had earned himself the nickname the Lady Killer, and that he was "known" for using women and to have any woman he wants. However, this was not the case- off screen. True, his on-screen character was an asshole; however Randy was not actually like this in real life._

_John's on-screen character, on the other hand, was the hero who would never do harm to anyone. However, in real life, John was more like Randy's character than he was! _

"_Yeah… I'll do it after her match tonight…." John said thoughtfully._

_Randy looked up at his best friend, his top lip curling up in a sneer._

_Didn't he realize how lucky he was to have a girl like Maria?!_

_No one knew this, but Randy had been pining Maria for years. She, however, believed the rumors that she heard about him and she therefore chose to dislike him. But despite this, he still longed for her._

_But, no, she chose John and not him._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**I found my place in the world  
Could stare at your face for the rest of  
my days**_

This, however, was not the first time a guy had broken Maria's heart in this way. Jeff, Chris, Santino… the list goes on.

And Randy was tired of it.

He knew what Maria deserved, and the guys that she chose were definitely not it. Why couldn't she just give him a chance?

The match had been over for a few minutes now which meant that soon John would be talking to Maria… and then boning Candice. Lovely, really.

"I need to do something…." Randy muttered to herself.

Maybe he could somehow convince John not to go through with his plan….

No, John wouldn't listen to him.

There was only one other option. He would have to warn Maria ahead of time. He would have to tell her of John's plans before he got to her first.

_**Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?**_

Randy stood up. He had no specific idea when John was planning on telling her- he had just said after her match, but he hadn't specified exactly _when_. Which means that John could be telling her right now; Randy could be too late.

He had to go now!

He felt some nervous sweat start to bead onto his forehead as he walked out of the door, grabbing a bottle of water to help cool himself down, as he headed toward the Diva's locker room.

He took a deep breath before walking in.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Orton!" he looked over to see Melina standing with her bag on the shoulder- clearly ready to leave. She was fuming. "Knock next time you wanna come in here!" she said before walking out.

Randy stared after her.

"What's her problem?" he mumbled to himself before looking around. The Diva's locker room was empty.

_**When I'm alone time goes so slow  
I need you here with me**_

There was no way Maria had gone home already, it had only been about five minutes since her match and there's no way she could have changed her clothes in that short amount of time. So that means that she must still be here at the arena.

With any luck, John hadn't talked to her yet…. Either way she had to come back here.

Knowing that, Randy sat down, leaning forward slightly in his seat he folded his hands together and rest his elbows on his knees, glaring intently at the navy blue carpeted floor beneath his feet.

The door opened and Randy could practically feel his heart jump to his throat.

_**And how my mistakes have made  
Your heart break  
Still I need you here with me**_

His head snapped up to see Mickie James standing in the threshold of the locker room.

"What are you doing here, Rand?" Mickie said, hand on her hip as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her. "This is called the _women's _locker room for a reason." She laughed as she opened her locker.

Randy and Mickie had been close friends for a while. She was one of the few people who knew of his feelings for Maria- and the only one who supported it. Being both a good friend of Randy and one of Maria's best friends, she knew each of them on a personal level and knew that they were good for each other.

"I realize that what room I'm in, Mick, thank you." He replied sarcastically.

"Then what're you doing in here? You're not being a very good pervert by sitting out in the open. If you really wanted to be a good spy, you'd hide in the bathrooms or something." She said as she began to pull her street clothes out of her locker, laying them upon the bench so that she could change.

"I… ugh, I'm in here because I need to talk to Maria." Randy said quickly. "Can you tell me where she is?"

_**Baby I'm here  
Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me**_

"I'm right here." A voice said from the door of the locker room. The two turned to see, no surprise, Maria standing there with a water bottle in hand. "What do you want, Orton?" She asked in a small, cold voice as she walked over to her locker, coincidentally placed right next to Mickie's.

Mickie shot Randy a knowing look. "I just remembered… I forgot something in Jericho's locker room. I'll see you guys later." After giving her lame excuse to leave, she did just that.

_**Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?**_

"What do you want?" Maria repeated as she turned her back to him, set her bottle down and opened her locker.

"Uhm… this is going to sound… odd, Maria, but I want you to hear me out, okay?" He said awkwardly.

Maria arched her eyebrow, turning her head slightly in his direction, giving a small nod.

_**Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me**_

"Well, uhm… how do I say this…? Uhh, I was talking to John earlier, and, ugh, he told me that… that he was going to break up with you for Candice Michelle." Randy said, looking anywhere but the direction of her. It would be so much easier to predict her next move if he could see her face….

Maria slammed her locker shut. "Why would you lie to me like that, Orton?" She asked, her voice soft but anger was evident in her tone. She and John had been doing great, there's no reason he would break up with her, least of all for scum like Candice. Orton must be lying!

"It's not a lie!" he replied harshly.

She whipped around, glaring daggers at him. "You're lying and you know it! And even if you were telling the truth, why would you even bother to tell me?!"

"Because…" Should he tell her? Surely he shouldn't, what would she say?! She'd hate him forever, or rather, more then she already does.

"Spit it out!" She yelled.

_**Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?**_

"I love you…." He breathed, the words escaping his lips without his own control.

Maria looked taken aback. She shook her head before replying, "What did you just say?"

"I said, ugh, I said I love you." He admitted, bravely looking into her eyes.

He loved her? Randy Orton loved Maria Kanellis?! _Loved_? Pfft, the man didn't love anyone else but himself.

Finally unable to contain herself, "Liar!" she spat the word as she threw her open water bottle at him.

"It is not a lie, it's the truth! I love you, Maria!" He cried, water pouring into his face from his hair and pooling at his feet. "Please, please believe me."

_**Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time….**_

"Why should I believe you?! So that I can be thought of as even more of a slut than I already am?!" She screamed at him. Her fists were clenched at her sides, her fingers squeezing into her palms hard enough that her knuckles and fingertips had turned white. She wanted to hit him, to strike him down. But for some reason, she couldn't. Something stopped her from doing it.

It made her want to scream! Why couldn't she just give in and slap him?! Why was she so careful around him?! Careful of what to say, what she did, everything!

How dare he insult her with these sorts of lies?! How dare he make her think of herself even lower then she already did?! She was already constantly called a whore and a slut and other derogatory terms behind her back _and_ to her face. Why must he make her feel worse by telling her the words that she'd dreamed of him telling her for years?!

_**Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time….**_

Maria knew that if she were ever to do anything with Randy Orton, then the comments that were constantly being made about her would increase tenfold.

"I know, Maria, I know that you really have no reason to trust me, or believe me. I know that I have the reputation of an asshole. But really I'm not." He reasoned.

"Whatever…." Maria mumbled, her hands balling into tight fists, her anger causing her cheeks to flush a burning red.

"Maria, really, I'm not like the other men you've been with!" Randy said. "Please, trust me. Just give me a chance."

_**Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time….**_

No longer able to contain himself after all, what more did he have to lose, he reached over and cupped her cheek with his palm, his other hand snaking around her waist, pulling her to him. The water from his soaking wet shirt caused her already sweaty chest to glisten from the moisture.

"Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time…." He breathed before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

_**Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time….**_

There were no lies in his kiss, no deceit in his passion.

For once, Randy Orton was an honest man and would not hurt his woman.

For once, Maria Kanellis would not have her heart broken, and she could love a man with dignity.

_**Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time….**_

**XxXxXxX**

**So, I hope you liked this! It was my first story with a pairing that didn't include an OC so please be sure to tell me what you think!**

**-Leanne**


End file.
